Known in the art is an adhesive antihalation composition for making metal-backed photopolymeric printing forms, consisting of an antihalation component--ammonium bichromate, an adhesive--polyamide resin, a hardener--benzoyl peroxide and acrylic acid, a photoinitiator and a solvent--ethanol (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 491,119, Int. Cl. G 03 f 7/16, Official Bulletin No. 41, 1975).
This adhesive antihalation composition is only used for making printing forms from highly viscous photopolymerizable compositions on the basis of mixed polyamides.
The prior art adhesive antihalation composition cannot be used for making printing forms from liquid photopolymerizable compositions on the basis of oligoester acrylates as the adhesion of printing elements to a metal support in the finished form is low and ranges from 25 to 35 kgf/cm.sup.2.
This adhesive antihalation composition is a multicomponent composition and contains toxic substances, such as acrylic acid.